El farol
by KittyEvey
Summary: Cada mesa está ocupada por oficiales y civiles, los primeros con sus uniformes de gala, ya fuera con placas, colores e iniciales del cuerpo de bomberos o del de policía. Los civiles, principalmente mujeres, traían vestidos de colores vistosos que lograban mezclarse alegremente con la formalidad de los uniformes de los oficiales. Por supuesto que hay algo de Rizzoli & Isles ;)


_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__:En esta ocasión hice un experimento: no elegí una canción, es una melodía de Santana llamada El Farol, viene en su cd de Supernatural._

_Espero mi descripción no arruine todas las posibilidades que su imaginación den a esta melodía._

_Un fuerte abrazo para mis lecturas más asiduas, y a los que recién me conocen, anímense y pongan algún comentario._

**El farol**

_Desde la perspectiva de Jane Rizzoli_

Aunque siempre me he sentido orgullosa de ser policía de Boston, esta es una de esas ocasiones en que me siento muy orgullosa de portar el uniforme de gala del Departamento de Policía de Boston, y no me importa lo incómodo que puede ser el cuello de la camisa y el saco, con el corbatín amarrado de manera apretada. La terraza del Sheraton está decorada con listones azul claro y amarillo, haciendo referencia a los colores de la ciudad, y en los centros de mesa para diez personas, floreros con banderitas nacionales.

Cada mesa está ocupada por oficiales y civiles, los primeros con sus uniformes de gala, ya fuera con placas, colores e iniciales del cuerpo de bomberos o del policiaco. Los civiles, principalmente mujeres, traían vestidos de colores vistosos que lograban mezclarse alegremente con la formalidad de los uniformes de los oficiales.

La mesa asignada a nuestro precinto está ocupada por los detectives en activo y algunos técnicos del laboratorio forense. Todos tenemos una sonrisa satisfecha por el trabajo realizado en nuestra sección durante el año pasado.

El jefe Cavanaugh terminó su discurso de agradecimiento, el precinto fue reconocido por su destacada participación de ayuda a la comunidad en el desastre del fraude de construcciones, que provocó la caída de un hospital, donde logramos salvar prácticamente a todos los pacientes, trabajando en conjunto con la unidad de bomberos.

Los aplausos, abrazos y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar cuando pasó el jefe a saludarnos a la mesa. Nos tomamos fotos con él, con todo el grupo de trabajo, el alcalde de la ciudad y el reconocimiento que nos dieron a manera de placa enmarcada en madera.

El escenario donde estuvo hace unos momentos la mesa de honor, es ocupado ahora por un grupo musical que comenzó a amenizar el tiempo de la cena. Los platillos son sencillos: pasta italiana acompañada de ensalada de endivias y un buen corte de carne con gravy y puré de papa. Nada sofisticado para que nadie se sintiera incómodo, nuestros orígenes son diversos, casi todos descendientes de inmigrantes trabajadores, pero con la misma intención de servir a la ciudadanía.

Brindamos con vino blanco, de sabor afrutado. Es de esas bebidas que Maura me ha enseñado a apreciar estando juntas. Ceno con cierta regularidad en su casa platillos que ella misma cocina y acompañamos con vino, tinto o blanco y, aunque no es a lo que estoy acostumbrada, ¡me encantan!

Repentinamente la música cambió de ritmo, y comenzaron a sonar melodías que uno podía bailar. Tomo la mano de Maura por debajo de la mesa, a lo que ella respondió con un apretón de manos, volviendo su cara hacia mí, sonriéndome.

- ¡Hola, Jane!

- ¡Hola, Maur!

Es nuestro saludo cuando queremos una conversación sólo entre nosotras, es una especie de código secreto. Reflejé su sonrisa y correspondí su apretón de manos. Me acerqué al costado de su rostro, apenas a centímetros, logré percibir que su piel se erizaba al insinuar un roce.

- Me encantaría bailar contigo, ¡te ves guapísima!

Le dije con voz bajita cerca de su oído. Se sonrojó un poco, escondiendo su rostro detrás de una cortina formada por su cabello rojizo. Se volvió a verme. Nuestras narices prácticamente se rozaban.

- Bailemos entonces.

Mis ojos se abren sorprendidos; aunque nuestros amigos cercanos, y algunos compañeros de trabajo, de hecho, todos los que estaban en la mesa, sabían de nuestra relación, habíamos decidido ser lo más discretas posibles. Tragué saliva.

- No creo que bailar delante de todos los oficiales de la ciudad sea algo que vaya de acuerdo con la decisión de ser discretas Maura.

Hablé de manera rápida, sin respirar. Maura frunce el ceño en señal de disgusto.

- ¿Qué temes Jane Rizzoli?

Arrugo el ceño también y me pongo a la defensiva.

- No le temo a nada, Dra. Isles, simplemente, no quiero poner al escrutinio de todos nuestra relación, es decir, no quiero que todos nos estén mirando como si fuéramos el show principal, quiero un momento de intimidad contigo, eso es todo.

Borra su gesto de disgusto y lo cambia por una mueca de reflexión. Observa alrededor y finalmente me da un apretón de manos, señalándome que la siguiera. Así lo hago, muy de cerca.

Las curvas de su cuerpo estaban ajustadas de manera incuestionable bajo su vestido de seda blanca con aplicaciones de pedrería en un diseño que asemejaban esos hilos que cuelgan de un candelabro, un poco enredados, pero bien delimitados, imitando flores en su cadera. Ese cuerpo es resultado de su constancia practicando yoga.

Abrimos una puerta de cristal corrediza, salimos de la terraza para entrar a las instalaciones de la alberca, que, para ir acorde al evento, fue adornada con lámparas flotantes, enmarcadas por flores amarillas y azules también, iluminando de manera tenue, dando un aire elegante y discreto al área que parecía aislarse de lo que sucedía afuera.

Nos colocamos atrás del escenario, donde estaba, por fuera, el grupo musical, de tal manera que difícilmente los asistentes al evento podrían vernos. Con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, giró y me miró directamente a los ojos. Me besó castamente y guio mi brazo derecho para que la tomara del talle. Entendiendo, levanté mi brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha en la mía; finalmente, su mano izquierda se posó ligeramente en mi hombro. Pusimos atención a los acordes de la melodía y nuestros pies comenzaron su vaivén al ritmo de El Farol, pieza compuesta por Santana.

Luego de los primeros giros, acerco a Maura a mi cuerpo, ella no opone resistencia. Mi mano izquierda flexiona ambos brazos, y poso mi mano con la suya en mi pecho. Mi mano derecha pasea por la espalda de la doctora forense, quedo en pausa entre el filo donde termina la tela y comienza su piel blanca pecosa. Ella, recorre su mano en mi hombro derecho hasta el inicio de la base de mi cuello. En cada acorde percibo como avanza, hasta rozar con las yemas de sus dedos ese trozo de piel descubierto entre el cuello de la camisa y el límite de mí cabello.

Sorprendentemente, no soy buena bailarina, nuestras piernas están entrelazadas, sin perder el ritmo, apenas con pausas para dar giros, en movimientos fluidos. Suspira y recarga su mejilla en la mía. Mi piel se eriza al contacto de su piel, sonrío inevitablemente, me emborracho en el aroma de su piel y de su cabello.

- Gracias por querer bailar conmigo.

Me dice al oído, conmovida. El calor de su aliento en el cuello, comienza a estremecer mi cuerpo. La aprieto más contra mi figura, y percibo también que pausa su respiración por unos segundos. Entiendo su reacción, cada parte de su fisonomía se acopla a la mía, su torso encuentra acomodo en el mío, y permite que mis manos la guíen, confía en mí. Por un momento tiemblo, me asusta lo intenso del momento. Ella levanta su rostro, besa mi cuello, recorre con su nariz mi mejilla, hasta que sus labios están a la altura de mi oído.

- No temas, Jane, sé que me amas.

Mi mente se revoluciona, quiero fundirla con mi cuerpo. Busco sus labios y los beso pausadamente, exploro su boca y hago que vuelva a perder la cadencia de su respiración. Mis manos sujetan su cuello para que su rostro no se aleje del mío, ella recorre con sus manos mi espalda, su ansiedad se incrementa. Los besos son hambrientos y los cuerpos comienzan un vaivén más provocativo, que causa calor en nuestros vientres, que nos pierde.

El ritmo de la música cambia, nos vuelve a la realidad. Con mi respiración aún agitada, la beso de nuevo, tiernamente y recargo mi frente en la suya.

- ¿Quieres que nos despidamos de los otros?

Suspira y me sonríe.

- Sería lo más educado.

Me dice recuperando el ritmo de su propia respiración. Tomo su mano y la guío de regreso a nuestra mesa. Repentinamente, antes de llegar al mayor grupo de personas, me detiene.

- Tu mamá estará en mi casa.

Río.

- De todas maneras, mi departamento queda más cerca.

Acompaña mi risa y sin timidez alguna, sin importar quien nos viera, entrelazamos nuestros brazos.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Imaginen una pequeña niña aplaudiendo gustosa por haber escrito este fanfiction ;) _


End file.
